


神之长子无名

by soulmate328



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III
Genre: Anal Sex, Fire fades ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unreliable Guess of Faraam's Identity, Yes all the protagonists are the same person, mentioned Gehrman, mentioned Gwyn, mentioned Lady Maria, mentioned Solaire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #无名/私设亚楠灰烬，无差，2万字一发完#巨多私设#对不起但是无名真的太香了#主角也很好搞的感觉#就脑洞很大#真的超级扯
Relationships: The Nameless King/Ashen One, The Nameless King/Chosen Undead, The Nameless King/The Bearer of the Curse, The Nameless King/The Hunter
Kudos: 23





	神之长子无名

大约是在灰烬开始探索绘画世界的时候，无名开始逐渐找回了自己的意识。灰烬在祭祀场中建起一座座神龛，把所有重要的灵魂都小心保存了起来，篝火的温暖让他那被岁月消磨殆尽的灵魂重新焕发生机。他的视觉恢复的瞬间，首先看到的就是出现在篝火的灰烬的身影，于是他脱口而出：“混账。”

灰烬非但没有因此讨厌他，看起来还很高兴。可无名不一样，他自己死了没什么，可这灰烬还杀了风暴之王，在古龙顶陪伴他的好友。若不是精神还没完全恢复，就算不能提起剑枪两下带走这孽障，他也得说上几百句污言秽语。

“你居然能说话！”灰烬惊喜地打量着他，“我还以为你已经变成游魂了。”

“我是太阳的后裔，不死的诅咒无法触及我。离我远点，黑暗之人！别把你身上深渊的污秽传染给我。”

无名会这么想还真不是他的错，这灰烬确实看起来一副被深渊侵蚀的模样。一头黑发，眼珠是渗人的血红色，容貌很漂亮，也很诡异，通俗点说就是面相不善。

“我的眼睛颜色是天生的，跟深渊没有关系。别怪我杀了你的风暴鸟，我死的次数才更多些！况且你已经吸收了他的灵魂，应该是能跟他说话的。”

确实，在无名反应过来的时候，风暴之王已经开始吐槽他了：“你插我的时候手抖了，把我头骨多撬掉了几块。真没想到你也有多愁善感的时候。”

“闭嘴！”无名一把抱住修长的龙脖子，把脸埋进墨蓝的羽毛里。

看着这一神一龙的灵魂，灰烬露出了好奇的神情：“你真名是什么？”

无名板起了脸：“没必要告诉你。我不想和你说话。”

“那就叫你法汉吧！总得叫你什么。”

那是他在另一片大陆听说的，某个战神的名字，灰烬解释道。当然，法汉并不是无名真正的名字，但他想不起自己的名字了，也就顺了灰烬的意思。

虽然勉强算是彼此认识了，但他们之间仍然没有太多交流。无名还是把灰烬当成古龙顶的入侵者与仇人憎恨着，且在这个苟延残喘的火之时代，灰烬猎薪人的身份更是让无名感到不适。他的身上总是散落着火星，就像祭祀场王座之上被微火燃烧的头骨一般，象征着传火的诅咒。

灰烬正在挑战绘画世界的统治者，修女芙莉德。每次他回祭祀场的时候都抖得像筛糠，仿佛脱了衣服在冰天雪地里走了一遭。他的身上没有伤口，但这只是不死诅咒造成的假象，无名凭借自己神明的慧眼仍然能够看出灰烬灵魂上的疤痕。从伤痕看来，那修女多半是个使镰刀的，又细又长的那种，附了冰魔法，而且挥刀很快，一次连击可以打出两到三招，一定是个不容小觑的对手。

有时候灰烬受了太大打击，会休息一段时间再去挑战，在祭祀场修养生息，与法兰的不死队练剑。他们是阿尔特留斯的仰慕者——这点对无名来说显而易见——虽然颜色不一样，但那敏捷的动作与旋转挥舞的大剑毫无疑问抓住了狼骑士的精髓。尽管深渊监视者们满身铁血、黑暗与火焰的味道，无名仍能从他们翻飞的披风中看到银甲骑士的影子，嗅到森林与阳光，清风与灰狼，隐约回想起那爽朗的笑颜。在这充斥着他厌恶的火焰气息的祭祀场，这些记忆多少给予了些许安慰。

但是无名能看出，不死队的剑术与灰烬挑战的修女恐怕不是一个路子，灰烬与他们对练起不到积累经验的效果。于是有一天他从神龛里走出来，抓起长枪架上的猎龙枪——他自己的剑枪太沉，不太好模拟镰刀的攻击方式——招呼灰烬过来练手。灰烬瞬间吓白了脸，尬笑着说不了，四处一看却发现没人反对，只好在那曜日般金眸的逼视下哆哆嗦嗦拿起剑。

虽然十分痛苦，但效果显著，这么过了几天之后灰烬明显更加敏捷了，无名对他的怨气也有了一个发泄的渠道。

整理好武器装备，灰烬再一次消失在了篝火旁。可回来的时候，灰烬的灵魂上不仅有细长的割伤与冻伤，似乎还有类似被大锤重砸的伤以及严重的烧伤。

“怎么回事？难道多出一个人来？”无名问。

“对。”灰烬蔫蔫地回答。

“用的武器是战锤？”

“不……是碗。”

第二天无名让灰烬随身带着自己前去挑战，想要看看这新的对手究竟是什么样子。事实证明，灰烬没有对他瞎说，艾雷德尔神父确实用一只大碗作武器，还不停从中倒出火焰与岩浆，而修女的镰刀依旧致命，还开始更加猛烈地释放寒冰。二打一让灰烬难以招架，于是无名在一旁他提醒警告他，让他更容易专心战斗。就这样尝试了几次，修女与神父终于倒下。

“总算是结束了！”灰烬抹了一把头上的汗，“天啊，简直跟你当初一样难打！”

“灰烬成双，则火燃起……”

“余灰（Ashen One），情况不对。”无名警告道。

“是圆盘，好棒！等等，怎么没有灵魂？”

“灰烬，果然你啊，才配得上火焰……”

“你真弱。”无名轻蔑地看着那不停上涨的咒死条。

“我打败了你！”灰烬狂奔着逃离咒蛙。

“你只打败了我一次。”无名接着嘲讽道，“我杀了你多少次？”

“别说了！别说了，法汉。”

在他们齐心协力打败了芙莉德之后，随身携带无名的灵魂外出战斗就成了灰烬的常态。他面对的敌人在无名看来当然都弱小至极，但灰烬是人类之身，既矮小又容易受伤。无名仍然气愤于灰烬入侵古龙顶的暴行，每次他被杀都火上浇油地冷嘲热讽，但还算忠实地在遇到危险时给予着建议。

如今五位薪王都已就位，但灰烬一直等待着，始终没有迈出那最后一步。他探索，训练，变强，升级武器装备，学习魔法、咒术和奇迹，即便在外受苦多了也只是偶尔消沉，其余的时间都看起来十分乐观，常常与祭祀场的住客与灵魂说笑。无名隐约感觉到他在犹豫不决，不知道自己该引导世界走向怎样的结局。

有一天灰烬独自出门，传送回了一个身着白裙，长着一条尾巴的纤细少女，将她安置在祭祀场的房间里。

“她是幽儿希卡，暗月骑士团的现任团长。沙力万把她囚禁在塔里，我把她放出来了，觉得还是带回来这里比较好。”他对无名说，“她说她是葛温德林的妹妹。是真的吗，法汉？她也是你妹妹吗？你见过她吗？”

“应该没见过。”

虽然没见过，但她确实长得很像葛温德林，无名也挺喜欢这女孩子。灰烬把她安顿好就又出去了，无名在她床边坐下：“你哥哥，葛温德林，他这段时间怎么样？”

“在沙力万来之前，一直都很不错。”幽儿希卡露出了微笑，仿佛是想起了过去的美好时光，“暗月之剑们都很忠诚，伊鲁席尔也一直那么美。哥哥对我很好，非常照顾我，在生病的时候还任命我为骑士团的团长呢！”

“后来呢？”

“后来沙力万自称教宗，把我关了起来。哥哥去哪了呢？如果他平安无事就好了。”

这时，灰烬回来了。他把幽儿希卡和无名带到祭祀场外，在一口新棺材旁站定，向他们告知了葛温德林的死讯。幽儿希卡直说不信，在灰烬打开棺材露出里面半截尸体的时候吓得后退几步，尖叫着说灰烬是骗子。她扑在棺材上痛哭了许久，灰烬在一旁静静地看着，无名也一言不发。

哭完之后，她抬起头来，对灰烬露出悲伤又愧疚的神情：“对不起，暗月之剑。我刚才不该说你是骗子。”

灰烬摇摇头：“没事的。”

幽儿希卡坚持要和灰烬一起挖坟。白裙子上沾满了泥土，纤细的手臂也难以提起铲子，但她咬牙做到了最后，看着棺材被放入土中埋好。墓碑十分简单，与其他所有的墓碑没什么区别，但谁也没有抱怨。无名常常陪着幽儿希卡在坟前驻足，哀悼但不曾掉泪。

他弟弟有着暗月的力量，诸神都觉得葛温德林是个怪胎，不男不女。他们的父亲也把葛温德林当成女儿，但仍然十分照顾他，教导他各种知识，找来专门的老师教他使用自己的暗月之力。他戴着化生戒指，用女性的方式鞠躬敬礼，穿着女装，甚至在成年之前都被称为公主，但他从不需要他人怜悯。无名亲自教他怎么挥剑，鹰眼戈夫教他射箭，而他因为出色的军事管理能力成为了亚诺尔隆德守备军的队长。银骑士们最喜欢围观无名与葛温德林比剑，长王子迅猛的招式与小王子诡异的行动如同一场舞蹈，而太阳与暗月的碰撞如同烟花表演。

“你叫什么名字？”一天，幽儿希卡问他，“我听哥哥提起过，说葛温王冤枉了你，剥夺了你的名字。我的暗月之剑叫你法汉，那是你的名字吗？”

“应该不是。我不记得我的名字了。”

“那……我该怎么称呼你呢？”

“叫哥哥就好。”无名抚摸着幽儿希卡的头发，露出久违的微笑。

那天无名和灰烬一起出门，第一次谈起了自己的往事。

“在没有火的时候，我们生活的方式跟其他的动物没什么不同。茹毛饮血，不怎么穿衣服，男人狩猎女人采集。每当发现一种新的动物，我都负责第一个接触，观察如何进行狩猎。每当发现一种植物，我父亲总是第一个吃，来确定到底有没有毒。如果有毒，就交给我母亲，看看能不能用来编织或是有什么其他用途。”

“没太阳也有植物？”灰烬一个翻滚躲过教宗骑士的挥砍。

“都是古树的后裔或共生植物。”无名不太清楚自己为什么在对灰烬讲述自己的过去，但他并不感到非常抗拒，“发现了火之后，许多可以在阳光下培育的植物出现，于是有了农耕和畜牧，狩猎和采集都慢慢变少了。亚诺尔隆德一开始是个小村庄，或者说军队后勤部，因为古龙战争还在进行。我和我父亲轮流负责战争和统治，一个在前线猎龙，另一个就在村里带着人们下地干活。”

灰烬张大了嘴，被狗咬了几口都没注意到：“你，和你父亲，葛温，种田？！”

“还有放牧。母亲负责纺纱织布，给怀孕的女人接生。日子过得很辛苦，直到葛温艾薇雅出生才有所改变。是她发明了艺术，音乐、舞蹈、绘画、雕刻和服饰都是从她才开始有的。在此之前我们只知道保住性命，填饱肚子，她让所有人知道了什么是真正的快乐。在所有的孩子里面，父亲最喜欢她，没有之一。”

灰烬听得津津有味，一路跑到地下牢，用弓箭点死狱卒：“我是被一个老猎人和人……他的女儿养大的，过得也很辛苦。老头子很有见识，虽然缺了一条腿坐在轮椅上，但还是能教我很多事。人……姐姐留在家里照看花园，陪老头子，我负责外出打猎。”

取得了足够的魂，他们来到罪业之都，灰烬开始四处搜寻杰克巴尔多的踪迹。他本以为不死人在“死”后都不会留下灵魂，但修女芙莉德灵魂的出现让他重燃希望，试图找回那些消逝的不死人朋友。灰烬在尤姆的王座厅徘徊了许久，感应着杰克巴尔多，最终却在罪业之都顶上的苔原找到了他。捧着杰克巴尔多的灵魂，灰烬爽朗地大笑起来：“这家伙准是好奇心起了，想四处走走。真不愧是他！”

回到传火祭祀场，杰克巴尔多一看见尤姆就一把抱住他，曾经有着巨大身高差的这对朋友如今也可以并肩而立。从此以后，祭祀场里常常能听到这对老友畅谈大笑的声音，给阴暗的厅堂增添了一抹明亮。

灰烬更加受到鼓舞，紧接着去到法兰灵庙，找到了霍克伍德的灵魂。不像洒脱的杰克巴尔多，霍克伍德就待在他死去的地方一动不动，在灰烬朝他伸手时还缩了一下。当灰烬把他推到不死队队长面前时，他低头看着自己的鞋尖，一句话也不敢说，但队长只是揽过他的肩膀，说：“欢迎归队，兄弟。”

安里和霍拉斯是最难找的，灰烬在偌大的烟熏湖绕了好几天，被烧死、闷死、射死了多次，才在岩石缝里找到紧紧挨在一起的两个灵魂。由于两人生前都变成了游魂，暂时没有恢复神智，但他们的灵魂从不分开，就如同至亲的亲人一样互相扶持着。

“还记得我一开始会把你甩下来吗？”看着霍拉斯把安里驮在肩上玩耍，风暴之王对无名感叹道，“那时候你只知道怎么用猎龙枪插在龙头上骑龙，在我脖子上根本站不稳。我现在还记得你抓我羽毛的时候有多痛。”

“后来我们知道怎么战斗了，就拿敲钟的傻子们练手。”无名摸着风暴之王的角，“有好几次甚至有国家试图入侵。一群愚不可及的贪婪之人，我就喜欢看他们被你烧死的样子。”

“你怎么突然这么残暴？你不是说你想给古龙后裔建一个家吗？”

“都是灰烬的错。”无名抱住龙脖子，“他入侵了古龙顶，还把我们杀了，做完之后居然还不踏上古龙道路！傻傻地不知道为什么必须得跟我们战斗！就好像……”

就好像他已经习惯扫除站在面前的一切障碍，习惯了不分是非敌我，阵营派别，有用与否，只要将对方杀死就行。奇特的是，尽管灰烬始终过着这样的杀戮生活，他仍是无名见过的最宽容友善的人，没有之一。那所有的薪王给他带来了如此多的苦难，他却仍然愿意与他们谈笑风生，施以援手，看着他们高兴，灰烬也高兴。就好像看到别人家人团聚，他自己也得到了某种慰藉。

注视着终于解除诅咒的洛斯里克王子们拥抱在一起，灰烬露出了满足的笑容。

“法汉！”灰烬兴高采烈地叫道，“你猜我发现了什么！”

“某个你到现在才发现的隐藏墙壁？”

“别损我。是环印城，环印城！最早的人类文明！我发现去那里的路了。”

新的地点给灰烬注入了新的活力，但在天使第一次把他轰下房顶后，生活立刻变回了受苦日常。他掉进有毒的沼泽，被满身根须的胖骑士剁成数块，被突然爆炸的湿濡人形弄得全身溃烂。无名亲眼看着他一点点探索，警告他，嘲讽他，但也在他死亡时心惊。灰烬常需要跳进白色的尘土中，每次落地就要被呛到，无名看着他的红眸中流出眼泪，感觉就像他在泣血。

“你太累了。”灰烬已经死了十几次。无名感觉自己在流下并不存在的汗水，他今天不想再看到灰烬更多的惨状。“回祭祀场休息一下再来，你已经找到篝火了不是吗？”

“好吧，就再往前走一点。”

再往前走一点，他被沙之咒术师烧死了。回到大本营，无名没有立刻走开，而是跟灰烬一起坐在篝火旁，眉头紧皱盯着他，金色的眼睛忽明忽暗。灰烬正开心地整理着自己捡到的物品，时不时在篝火前搓搓手。他刚被火扇劈成三截，无名难以置信地想，他怎么还能毫无压力地待在火旁边？

“余灰（Ashen One），”无名开口，声音低沉而担忧，“你还好吗？”

“没事的，法汉。”灰烬安抚地对他笑笑，“那里确实比其他地方危险得多，但刚开始探索的时候都是这样的。慢慢就会好点了。”

“没事？”无名揪过他的领子，脸上散发着怒气，“我最恨虚伪。你怎么可能没事？”刚才灰烬被火扇劈中之后还没有立刻死去，拖着小半截身体一边挣扎一边尖叫，那副景象让无名紧张得感觉灵魂都要裂开，直到灰烬彻底咽气才缓过来。

“真的没事，法汉。”灰烬拍了拍他的手腕，眼神温柔像两朵玫瑰花，“我也不喜欢这个，但我习惯了。”

无名从未喜欢过猎龙，事实上他没有喜欢过任何暴力行为。但他曾经习惯了猎龙，于是也没有抗拒它。为了猎杀更多的龙，他越来越了解龙，对它们所有的习性都心知肚明。龙与初火是不相容的事物，一个代表顺其自然，一个则是文明之光。无名在之后的岁月里发现自己更喜欢前者，比起亚诺尔隆德日渐豪华的街道，他更加熟悉亲近的是古龙栖息的巨树与湖泊；他喜欢自然形成的山峰、平原、森林与河流，不喜欢诸神改变环境建立城市的行为，不喜欢他们面对自然愈发高傲的态度。随着时代进步，诸神都有了精美的服饰与盔甲，只有他还整日披着龙鳞铠甲，穿着粗布长袍。他与文明格格不入，与他父亲背道而驰。

恶魔王子是个可怕的敌人，无名凭借自己与恶魔战斗的一点经验，最终帮助灰烬打倒了他。本来灰烬在击败强敌后总是会长出一口气，在篝火旁一边休息一边开心一阵子，但这次他完全无视了亮起的篝火，来到洞底一处圆形建筑里四处寻找。

“你在做什么？这里是什么地方？”

“应该在这里的……应该在的……”灰烬喃喃道，挖开广场的石头。

无名在他身旁现出身形，看着他不顾双手受伤地挖掘，最终找到了一个盒子。

“就是这个！”灰烬如获至宝般抱住盒子，“我当年得到的魂，都在这里！”

一个惊天事实浮出了水面。显然这灰烬不是一般的灰烬，而是当年在葛温之后第一个传火的不死人，天选的英雄。传火之前他把自己收集的重要灵魂保存在当时的传火祭祀场，本想着有机会回来取，可被烧成灰烬之后却意外流落到了另一片大陆，历尽千辛万苦才回来，作为猎薪人继续维持火之时代。灰烬把找回来的灵魂养在祭祀场的篝火旁，等待着他们有一天恢复意识。

“你真是我父亲的继任者？”无名看着他的侧脸，“通过考验来到初始火炉，从他手里接过了初火？”

“没错，那可真是很漫长的一段路。”

“为什么要传火？你就这么愿意被燃烧几千年？”

“那个时候的传火可还是无限光荣的事情。想想，从北方不死院出来，通过重重考验，最终继承太阳王葛温的衣钵，牺牲自己拯救世界！对于被唾弃的不死人来说，能有这样的选择简直是不幸中的万幸了。”

无名苦笑一声，感觉有些微妙的嫉妒：“也不知道父亲是不是真的想要一个人类来继承他的衣钵。”

“应该是不想的吧。”灰烬思考了片刻，“不死人传火是在他传火之后才有的习俗。他传火的时候恐怕只想着自己让初火永远延续下去。我在火炉旁边见到他的时候，他已经被烧得完全没有意识了，一见到我就开始攻击。”

说到底，父亲，你的继承人永远不会让你满意。

无名正忧郁着，灰烬捧起一个新的灵魂放进神龛里。那魂魄虽然被污染，但那熟悉的感觉是太阳长子绝对不会认错的。

“阿尔特留斯……你杀了他？”无名的语气危险起来。

“对，我杀了他，希夫也是我杀的。”灰烬没有回避他的视线。

“为什么？难道你真的来自深渊，是阿尔特留斯的敌人？”

“不是。你不会相信我的解释的。”

“没错。拿起你的剑。”

那一战他们势均力敌，无名最后扶着剑枪大口喘气，灰烬也喝光了所有元素瓶，只剩下一丝血。无名恼怒到了极点，他不理解这个灰烬，不理解他为什么杀戮又为什么拯救，为什么残忍又为什么慈悲。他明明是接替太阳王传火，拯救世界的英雄，到底为什么要杀阿尔特留斯？无名亲眼看着灰烬捧着狼骑士的灵魂在篝火中净化，洗去那些深渊的痕迹。灰烬甚至勉强算是法兰不死队的成员，常常与监视者们一同畅谈理想与战斗。然而深渊行者与他的巨狼又确实死于他手。

等等吧，无名心想。等阿尔特留斯恢复意识，他就亲自问他当年发生了什么。

“当年我敲响了所有的钟，芙拉姆特就是从这里钻出来的。”在地下通道的时候，灰烬怀念地对无名说，“他味道太大，祭祀场的人都受不了他。不过说实话，他还怪可爱的，长得不像蛇倒像只兔子。”

环印城完整得让人难以置信。虽然有破损荒废的痕迹，但大多数建筑物仍然挺立着，守军依然在他们的岗位上，甚至花园的风景也很不错。但无名痛恨这个地方：“世界毁灭了，这座牢狱却还在。简直让我恶心。”

“牢狱？”灰烬缩在石碑后面，等着远处的虚影战士停止射箭，“我还以为环印城是葛温帮矮人群王建立的城市？”

“父亲畏惧原初矮人的黑暗，用这座城市把他们关起来，全然不管他们在古龙战争中帮了我们多少。”

“对于监狱来说，这地方也太豪华了点。”

“当然，这是为了让矮人们感到安逸，放弃抵抗。真是出色的计谋。”

“你什么时候关心起矮人来了？”

没错，无名清楚，他关心的是那个多年以前被迫陷入沉睡的妹妹，费莲诺尔。

“她是家里最小的孩子，我们所有人都爱她。但她天赋异禀，父亲让她在环印城沉眠，让这里的命运与她的梦境联系在一起，以此来胁迫矮人。如果她苏醒，环印城也将遭受劫难。”

“原来如此。”灰烬点点头，跳下坍塌的台阶，“好吧，我早就知道葛温不是什么模范老爹，但这确实有点诡异了。小环旗上不是说总有一天会去接她？”

“父亲想要的是对矮人的永久控制。他永远不会去接她。”

灰烬没有什么反应，平静地接受了这一事实。无名有点看不下去，为何平常乐于助人的灰烬对环印城的黑暗视而不见？“矮人难道不是你的种族？你为何不愤怒？”

“愤怒什么？先不谈葛温对自己女儿做的事，我觉得约束人类没什么不对。只要不被管着，人类一定就会闹出幺蛾子，这没什么好说的。当年马努斯的事不就是乌拉席露那帮人整出来的？看看阿尔特留斯为了解决这个，被深渊侵蚀成什么样了。我不觉得葛温很高尚，但如果他真的高尚，他也不会是王了。”

这话说的不无道理，但听着实在是气人，无名忍不住磨了磨牙：“我绝不会原谅我父亲的所作所为！他不过是出于一己私欲罢了，任何人都不应该为此而牺牲——更何况是他自己的女儿。”

“好了好了，你不要再伤心了。”灰烬叹了口气，“不是已经到环印城了？我们这就去接费莲诺尔。”

无名的内心一阵酸涩，既感到苍凉，又仿佛得到了些许慰藉。

环印城的街道险象环生，每当灰烬得到片刻喘息，无名便用故事来安抚他紧绷的神经。“亚诺尔隆德强大起来之后，我一直融入不了进步的社会。帮助我改变的是四骑士，尤其是翁斯坦。他更适应环境的变化，在跟城市相关的事情上总是他来开导我。他教我使用刀叉而不是用手吃东西，教我怎么认路而不是翻墙。太阳徽章是他帮我设计的——让拥有同一信仰的人相互联结，这在当时是非常先进的技术，我花了很久才学会。翁斯坦像是我的兄弟，又像是我的孩子。”

“翁斯坦不是去古龙顶找你了？”灰烬好不容易解决掉一个胖骑士，气喘吁吁地问，“我还把他的铠甲和武器带下来了。他人去哪了？”

“踏上古龙道路了。他喜欢飞到很远的地方旅行，偶尔回一下古龙顶。”

“我以前有个朋友，他也常常开导我，帮助我。”灰烬愉快地回忆道，“他信仰他的大师，就像翁斯坦忠于你一样。当时我们两个都是猎人，经常在一起战斗，互相帮助。那时候我整天只想跟他待在一起，一点也不想面对那些发疯的野兽。”

“他怎么样了？”

灰烬耸耸肩：“他自杀了。他的大师死了，他报了仇，不想活了。”

他们在山崖上第一次看到了米狄尔。灰烬冲刺了好几次都被龙火烧死，最后终于找到了一处安全的避难所。“米狄尔是父亲养大的。”无名看着远处的黑龙，神色阴郁地说道，“我当时跟他大吵了一架。龙的不朽不是这样利用的，但父亲为了维护他的统治，可以付出一切代价。”

“那条龙看起来已经被深渊侵蚀了。”灰烬把头往外探了探，“话说葛温不是最恨龙，为了这个还把你赶走了？双标？”

“父亲不恨龙。他能养活一条龙，因为他很了解他们。”

没错，无名回忆了起来，葛温对龙的怨恨是随着时间推移而不断淡化的。在父亲还年轻气盛的时候，他为古龙霸占整个世界而气愤，作为获得王魂的强大领导者起兵反抗。但后来他投掷阳光枪的动作不再充满热血的激情，只是公事公办地消灭敌人。亚诺尔隆德建立后，太阳王最好的朋友不是任何神，而是白龙希斯。无名见过他们促膝长谈，讨论生与死，国家与世界，火焰与黑暗。葛温知道龙吃什么，住在什么地方，长大的过程中需要什么事物，而他把这些知识一一应用在米狄尔身上，每当黑龙亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊，他便带着复杂的神情轻轻抚摸龙鳞。

葛温就跟他的儿子一样，在与龙为敌的过程中越来越了解龙，只不过他最终还是选择了火之时代，选择延续文明而不是顺其自然。

灰烬艰难地杀死了这条巨龙。巨大的身躯轰然倒下，无名现出身形，把手轻轻放在他布满结晶的角上，哀悼古龙后裔悲惨的结局。

“你真的那么喜欢龙么？”灰烬问，“即便是抛弃你的亲人也要和他们在一起？”

“不仅仅是喜爱龙。在初火第一次显出黯淡的迹象时，我和父亲大吵了一架。”他轻声睡到，“我们理念的不和在那个时候爆发出来，我认为火的熄灭不过是自然的轮回，而父亲则认为这是彻底的毁灭。当时亚诺尔隆德已经有了无数年的历史，被无数个人类国度顶礼膜拜，而为了维持这无数年的统治，父亲也已经做了无数为我所不齿的事。我厌倦了永无止尽的政治斗争，想要回到从前的模样——没有黑暗与光明，没有冷与热，没有生命和死亡，生物在天地之间自由而简单地存在，这才是世界应有的模样。而父亲沉迷于自己所建立的伟业，愿意不惜一切代价保住它。”

“我要到山峰的顶端，古树的树冠上，与龙一起生活。本就应该如此。”他对父亲说。

“你要是踏出这座城市，你就不再是我的儿子。”他的父亲回答道。

若是父亲能把这股说到做到的劲头分给费莲诺尔一点，那该多好，无名想。

灰烬带回来一具白色蜘蛛的遗骸，放在苏醒过来的混沌魔女面前，克菈格伏在尸体上，默默抽噎起来。幽儿希卡鼓起勇气注视了她们一会儿，但最终还是因为悲伤而偏过头。防火女走了过去，为自己的先辈裹上干净的白布。面对可怕的混沌女儿，她只是平静地安慰对方，邀请克菈格与自己一同寻找合适的埋葬地点。

“我曾经去过伊扎里斯，在城市还没有陷落的时候。”无名对灰烬讲述着，“魔女把自己每个孩子的生日都定为节日，年年庆祝。我记得在克菈格的节日，伊扎里斯的居民会用一种红得像岩浆一样的烈酒泼洒在彼此身上，以彰显‘沉醉’，因为魔女说自己这个女儿比任何女子都更迷人。”

“那克菈格的妹妹呢？那个白色女士？”灰烬好奇地问。

“魔女说她最善良，且最照顾疾病缠身的人，因此在她的节日每个人都要种下药草，为病人点上蜡烛祝福，或是帮助照顾他们。”

无名把魔女孩子们的节日一一道来：长女擅长使用火焰长鞭，人们在她的节日效仿她使用火焰进行艺术表演；和魔女最亲的两个女儿——混沌温床的左右根须——是对双胞胎，那天所有的兄弟姐妹必须互赠礼物；小女儿克菈娜最擅长母亲的火焰法术，因此她的节日总会举办法术比赛；而魔女唯一的儿子，也是最小的孩子，是一名骁勇的战士，因此那天会举行盛大的比武大会。

“你们也是神，”灰烬突然想起来，“你们有节日吗？”

无名摇摇头：“我们的做法和伊扎里斯不一样。魔女的人民热情奔放，所以用节日来庆祝；亚诺尔隆德的节日都是祭典、仪式、礼拜，彰显权威和信仰，从性质上就不同。”

灰烬露出好奇的眼神：“这么多人聚在一起究竟是什么感觉？”

“你没参加过节日？”无名皱起眉头，“你在我父亲还是薪王的时候就存在了，活了上万年了吧？一次都没有参加过？”

“变成不死人之后就被抓到北方不死院了。传火之后又去了多兰古雷格，回来之后在墓地里躺着。”

“那传火之前呢？你和你的老猎人和姐姐？”

“我们……生活艰难。”灰烬尴尬地笑了笑，“能维持生计就很不错了。”

“你在说谎。”

“我没有！我只是简化了复杂的事情。”

“你活了上万年，从来没有体验过节日。”

灰烬再也挂不起笑容，低头看着燃烧的篝火。无名默默把手搭在他肩膀上，第一次安慰这位命运悲惨的不死人。他开口，想说“等这一切结束之后”，但突然意识到灰烬是猎薪人，而传火跟“结束”扯不上半点关系。诅咒还会延续下去，千代万代。

“法汉。”

“什么？”

“你真的恨你父亲？”

无名沉默了许久。他的脑中闪过光辉灿烂的亚诺尔隆德，闪过备受宠爱的葛温艾薇雅，闪过与众不同但仍被悉心培养的葛温德林；又闪过被排挤的普莉希拉，环印城被冷落的矮人与米狄尔，永远沉眠的费莲诺尔。

“不，我不恨他。但也不爱他了。”

阿尔特留斯终于苏醒了过来。紧接着，意想不到又是意料之中的事发生了——看见灰烬走过来，阿尔特留斯握住他的手，称他为恩人，而希夫甚至亲昵地蹭了蹭他。

“我的任务失败了，”狼骑士对无名解释道，羞愧地低下了头，“我太自信，太草率。马努斯比我想象中的强大太多，我败在他手里，被深渊侵蚀。是那位不死人将我杀死，让我获得了解脱。我很抱歉，王子殿下。”

“我不是什么殿下了。马努斯呢？”

“也是那位不死人杀死的。”

所以深渊行者的传说是个谎言。远处，灰烬正将阿尔特留斯介绍给法兰不死队，那些头戴尖刺盔的战士们在狼骑士面前下跪行礼，表达对他至高无上的敬意。无名看见狼骑士的脸几乎是悲痛地扭曲起来——因为深渊监视者口中的伟业根本不存在，抑或是只属于他人。

阿尔特留斯难以忍受这样事情，想要公布真相，但灰烬坚定地阻止了他。”他们并不是因为你做了什么而敬爱你。”说着，灰烬将黄蜂戒指塞在他手里，“有些人无论如何都会爱你，只因为你是阿尔特留斯。”

狼骑士安静了下来，陷入了无声的悲痛之中。基亚兰永远都找不回来了，灰烬告诉他。爱人已死，她了无生意，死后灵魂也消散而去。尽管灰烬没有再多劝说，但阿尔特留斯没再提起公布真相的事情。

“你对荣耀完全没有渴望吗？”围坐在篝火旁，无名问他。

“无名之辈有他的好处。”灰烬正帮无名缝补他破旧的战袍，“当个过客总能免了伤心难过。”

话虽如此，灰烬仍然控制不住自己对周围人的热情。阿尔特留斯向来人气很高，但像法兰不死队那样把他当成信仰的还从未有过，他们的敬意让狼骑士总是受宠若惊，而灰烬这时候就会出来活跃气氛。阿尔特留斯逐渐能够融入其中，手把手教他们剑术，劝他们持盾，让他们摸摸希夫，语气慈祥得像个老父亲。“不死队使双手剑，基亚兰也使双手剑，”灰烬微笑地看着他们，“有没有什么关联呢？”

“当初是谁教你战斗？”无名问，“谁把你教得这么卑鄙的？”

“当然是老猎人教的，他叫格曼。别说我卑鄙！我毕竟是个猎人，现在也是，能杀死猎物就足够了。”

“猎人会用剑和盾牌？”无名怀疑地眯起眼睛。

“哈，比这强得多！我们那儿的野兽又大又凶猛，猎人们不但有用剑的，还有用锤子、镰刀和大斧的。而且我们还有超级厉害的一招，”灰烬兴奋起来，“要是我还能用，法汉，我空手都能把你干死！”

“你把杰克的酒当成元素瓶喝了吧。”

“我说真的！但是我现在不能用了，必要的武器不在，而且我老了，法汉。”

“或许你不该再继续战斗了。”无名轻声说，“把世界交给别人管。”

“如果每个人都这么想，就没人拯救世界了。”灰烬咬断最后一根线，把战袍展开，“完成了。你的套装真好看，我今天要穿着出去，从头到脚。”

“你太瘦了，撑不起来。”

“别说了，法汉。出发！”

“余灰（Ashen One）。”

无名拿起灰烬的一只手，凑到唇边落下一个吻。

“谢谢你救了阿尔特留斯。”

“不……不！”

白光散去之后，沉睡的公主真正陷入了永远的沉睡。上一秒还鲜活温热的亲人已然成了一具干尸，无名跪在妹妹的床前不知所措地喘着气。从古龙顶端下到人间，费莲诺尔是他见到的唯一一个活着的，他记忆中的人——葛温德林已经是一具尸体，幽儿希卡他从未见过，阿尔特留斯是一簇灵魂。他幻想着自己履行父亲未能完成的誓言，带着幺妹逃离这个环形的封印。可显然，费莲诺尔已经是封印本身，解除封印的同时也就此死去。

他搂着妹妹的尸体静静地坐在那里，而灰烬默默离开了破碎的教堂。外面响起了剑击声与雷电声，灰烬也数次因死亡而重新出现在篝火处，但他没有打扰无名的哀悼，独自面对敌人。直到灰烬的脸上已经出现了活尸化的褶皱，无名才从麻木的悲痛中苏醒过来。

“我很抱歉，”他抚摸着灰烬脸上的痕迹，手指微微颤抖。这个人不能也变成一具干尸，“对不起，余灰（Ashen One）。带我去看看你的对手，我会帮你打败他。”

盖尔被击败，黑暗之魂的血也被交予绘画世界的画师，女孩摇晃着腿，念叨着盖尔爷爷什么时候回来。一同去到绘画世界的是费莲诺尔的尸体。无名不希望她被葬在任何蒙了初火恩惠的地方，于是灰烬让公主长眠于晶莹剔透的冰面之下。回到传火祭祀场，他将无名的灵魂捧在手里，安抚地轻轻撩着那团金色的火焰。

过了一会儿，他放下无名，转身向篝火走去。

三天之后，外面的光彻底消失。

又四天之后，祭祀场的篝火最后一次亮起，灰烬与防火女手牵着手出现。

无名越来越搞不懂灰烬的真实身份了。火焰熄灭后，灰烬在原本篝火的位置立起了一盏灯，莹白的光芒充满了整个祭祀场，混杂着血液、鸡尾酒以及某种不知名的花香。周围的环境开始变得有些奇妙的模糊，仿佛是一个缥缈的梦境。

他是第一个发现自己复活了的人。有一天他不知为何突然睡去，醒来时自己已经重新变回了有血有肉的生物，而不仅仅是灵魂。灰烬坐在他身边，睁大了眼睛看着他：“你可真帅！”

无名伸出手，抚摸灰烬的脸颊，感受到熟悉又陌生的温暖。“我活着？”他的声音不太平稳。

“你活着，法汉。”

无名第一次把灰烬抱在怀里，久久没有放开。

很快他知道自己不是无缘无故复活的，这一切都是灰烬的杰作。复活了无名之后，灰烬拉上他，叫他帮忙塑造风暴之王的身体。无名向他描述龙的身体构成，它们的骨骼、肌肉、鳞片和羽毛，而灰烬根据他的讲述一点点为风暴之王的灵魂套上外壳。这是近乎诡异的神迹，仿佛在莹白灯光的笼罩下，灰烬可以为所欲为。

“这里是我的梦境，”灰烬模糊地解释道，“我还是可以做到很多事的。毕竟你们的灵魂还在，只要以此为基础把肉体想象出来就行了。”

风暴之王复活后，无名向灰烬伸出手，邀请他一同乘在龙背上，飞往古龙顶端。刚刚落地，一条通体金红的龙就盘旋而下，急切地蹭着无名的侧脸。

“他是……？”灰烬仿佛想到了什么，难以置信地睁大了眼睛。

“翁斯坦。”

金光一闪，红龙变成了一名红发绿眼的高大男子。“你死了。”他紧紧盯着无名，“我找到了你的尸体。”

无名忍不住笑起来：“我去冒险了。”

一连几天，翁斯坦都用杀人的眼神瞪着灰烬。灰烬有点心虚，不敢多说什么。在无名解释之后，翁斯坦平静了下来，虽然那对绿眼睛转向灰烬的时候依然可怕，但似乎也意识到他不仅仅是杀死了自己王子的大坏蛋。

古龙后裔为战神的归来与恢复意识欢呼雀跃。自从认识无名以来，灰烬第一次见到他如此开怀地大笑。他的白色头发在风中飞舞，金色眼睛在明亮天光的映衬下如同两轮曜日。太阳长子终于回到了自己属于的地方。

灰烬把篝火换成灯盏，让自己可以自由地进行瞬移。日子在那之后变得快乐了起来，无名和翁斯坦与龙种们一起唱歌跳舞，喝酒庆祝，原本寂静的古龙顶充满了欢声笑语。灰烬因他过去的入侵行为还未得到龙种们的认可，但他还是很热情地帮忙修补古龙顶的建筑。他在一座塔上刻出了一扇精美得让人瞠目结舌的圆形花窗，无名为那花窗的美丽而惊叹，问灰烬是在哪里看来这些图案的。

“我曾经在一座荒废的城市里猎杀野兽，日复一日，永不停歇。”无名安静地听灰烬讲述着，就像灰烬曾听他讲故事，“没有人跟我说话，没有人陪我一起战斗。有一天我在一栋大楼里杀出一条血路，爬上一座钟塔，在那里遇到了一个美丽的女人，立刻爱上了她。这个花窗就是那口大钟表盘的样子。”

“你居然也有这种故事？”这实在和灰烬往日的猛男画风不太一样。

“玛利亚很美。而且我很长一段时间里都只能看见浑身长毛的野兽还有发了疯的人，一个比一个长得奇葩。遇见她之后，我就再也不想去别的地方了，一心只想待在钟塔。”

“她爱上你了吗？”无名揶揄地问。

灰烬耸耸肩：“她想杀了我，不让我继续前进。于是我一次次去到那里，一次次心甘情愿被她杀死，只为了能够见到她，一辈子都不离开。”

“那你又为什么离开了？”

“我死了太多次之后，她开始察觉到不对了。她问我为何而来，发现我并不是她的敌人。她问我为什么不杀了她，继续去完成我的使命，我说我不管世界怎么样，别人怎么样，只要能看见她，一辈子像这样不停地死去也没关系。”

灰烬的眼睛阴沉下来，像是干涸的血迹：“第二天我去和玛利亚战斗的时候，她没阻挡我的攻击，自愿让我把她杀了。”

这个故事有些荒谬，但灰烬看起来认真到了极点，于是无名抚摸他的头发安慰他，同时感觉有点微妙地酸意：“那个女人真的有那么美？”

确实很美，无名看着灰烬在石头上画出的肖像心想。而且她的头发和自己的一样，也是白色的，眼睛是月亮般的银灰。她美得像尊雕塑，像个娃娃，没有一丝缺点，也难怪当初的灰烬会一眼万年。

但是这个女人死了。为了让他继续完成使命，她愿意死于灰烬之手，打碎他所有的幻想。没有人考虑过他的感受，人们希望他拯救世界，希望他没有任何牵挂。他的不死诅咒原来从许多年前就开始了。这么想着，无名第二次把灰烬抱在怀里，亲吻了他的头发。

古龙顶天光明媚，但下方的黑夜也有别样的魅力，无名打开了大门，让龙种们可以任意地下到人间去。他跟随灰烬一同回到了祭祀场，继续他们的复活工作。

首先重获新生的是盖尔，他醒来时还不停念叨着大小姐的画。绘画已经没有剩下一丝残片，于是无名骑着龙在全世界飞，最终找到了绘画世界在现实中的位置。灰烬在地上走，一路跋山涉水把盖尔护送到了那冰天雪地的国度，看着画师扑进爷爷的怀里。

紧接着是芙莉德，她说想要见妹妹，于是灰烬带着她找到游魂之国，让黑教会的长女重新回到那形状奇特的尖塔中。尤莉娅看到拒绝成为游魂之王的灰烬十分气愤，也没给抛弃教会的姐姐好脸色，但当艾尔芙莉德失落地提出离开时，尤莉娅仍然将她留在了隆道尔。

就这样，他们将一个个复活的人们送回故乡，让他们与亲友团聚，无名在天上飞，灰烬在地上走。他们带着双王子回到洛斯里克，把幽儿希卡、舞娘与玻尔多送回亚诺尔隆德，与阿尔特留斯和不死队清理法兰要塞。他们跟着杰克和尤姆去到卡特利那，与安里和霍拉斯见到了亚斯特拉，为混沌魔女与恶魔们找到了地下的伊扎里斯遗迹。

有一天，灰烬对防火女说，传火的诅咒消失，你可以离开了。她欲言又止，最终脱下了眼罩，迈出祭祀场的大门。

许多年像这样过去了，灰烬送走一个个朋友，他的足迹踏出一条条道路，祭祀场成为了世界各地的交汇点。这里储藏着许多过去的知识与秘密，于是众多势力在这里云集，形形色色的人来了又离开，但他们从不在这里引起争端，他们尊敬灰烬的救命之恩，也畏惧他的强大。但更多的时间里，祭祀场里只有灰烬一个人。

在某个时间点，他们找到了葛温艾薇雅。太阳王女看到兄长的瞬间喜极而泣，好像流亡多年的悲伤在一刻被全部释放出来。虽然背井离乡、满面愁容，但葛温艾薇雅与火神弗兰夫妻恩爱，子孙满堂，坚强而乐观地度过了这些年。如今太阳长子回归，传火的诅咒消失，她终于重振精神，向自己带领的人民宣布自己将返回亚诺尔隆德，帮助人民在深海时代立足。

“法汉？”葛温艾薇雅饶有兴趣地咀嚼着，“挺不错的名字啊！简单又有气势。”

无名俯视着下方的花园，他妹妹的孩子们在曲折的小径中玩游戏，这幅景象让他忍不住嘴角上扬。

“你真的想不起来你的名字了？”太阳公主挑起眉毛，“别告诉我你是为了跟那个人类男孩赌气才这样的。”

“真的不记得了。”

“我想这也不错。父亲当年花了好大心思来抹掉你的名字，我想起那段时间来就心累。”她歪头看着自己的兄长，笑得眯起眼睛，“要不然我以后也叫你法汉？”

“别了。叫哥哥就行。”

“哥哥。”葛温艾薇雅从躺椅上站起来，与他并肩而立，“还记得父亲说的话吗？‘我们不再是普通人了，我们是神’的那句。”

当时火还没有熄灭的迹象，父子的矛盾也没有上升到决裂的程度。但长子对龙的过分亲近让太阳王苦恼至极，再加上送走费莲诺尔造成了家庭关系破裂，葛温召集了自己的子女，向他们说了一番话。向无名说了一番话。

“我们已经做不回普通人了，我的儿子。我们是象征，是符号，是挂在人们胸前的徽章。你以为我有那么想要反对你与龙为伍吗？全世界的人们都认为龙是邪神，而我们击败了邪神，为他们带来光明。如果龙不再是邪神，那么我们也将不再会是义神，不过是受感情主导的普通人。对人类君主来说，他们可以这么做，但我们的统治在于信仰，在于信徒对我们无条件的信任。如果这种信仰被打破，我们将被拉下神坛，万劫不复。”

“父亲是对的。”无名轻声说。

“没错。他是个混蛋，但也是个知晓天地万物的混蛋。”葛温艾薇雅点点头，“以前我们是神，一步错就会步步错，没有决定生活方式的权力。但现在火已经熄灭了，我们不再受它的束缚，想怎么活就怎么活。”

闻言，太阳长子的目光落在下方的灰烬身上。

“他一定是个真正的英雄，”葛温艾薇雅感叹道，“否则你不会这么仰慕他。”

无名难以置信地哼笑：“仰慕？”

“有什么不对吗？你那副样子就好像他才是你们之间的那个神。”

灰烬正在帮葛温艾薇雅的孩子们搬行李。年轻的神族有点害怕他苍白的皮肤与红色的眼睛，但传火套装昭示着他正是太阳长子口中的英雄，于是他们又忍不住用钦佩的眼神注视着他。无名叫住他，让他休息一下，陪自己在花园里走走。

“你的老猎人和姐姐，他们后来怎样了？”

“应该一直在那里。当年我终于完成了所有的猎杀，格曼送我离开了那个地方。”

“你说他是把你养大的人。你知道你真正的亲人是谁吗？”

灰烬不说话了。

曾经的诸神终于走完了归家之路，回到了亚诺尔隆德。灰烬一路陪着他们，作为习惯了旅途的人为他们指明方向，清理敌人。尽管还有许多事要做，他们回到王城的第一件事仍是点起篝火庆祝，不顾威严与否地肆意喝酒跳舞，表达自己的喜悦。幽儿希卡看见葛温艾薇雅众多的孩子，充满了惊奇与向往，想着要给自己的孩子起个什么名字。问到灰烬的意见时，他欢快地建议道：“叫路德维希吧！”

“你要回祭祀场？”无名看着打理着行装的灰烬。

“那儿是大本营，是我的梦境，总得回去的。”

“那也不用这么快吧。我们才刚刚回来。”

“我只是回去看看家怎么样，哪有主人不照顾自己的房子的？”

沉默有些尴尬地降临，窗外篝火的光在灰烬的眼眸里跳跃。这是一个莫名重要的时刻，他们一同经历了无数冒险，终于要迎来分别与尘埃落定。无名感到心脏在狂跳，有什么话语将要脱口而出，为这段时光画上一个完美的句号，为下一段时光描写一个漂亮的开头。

“如果你需要我，我随时都会赶来。”

灰烬好像突然想到了什么，笑了起来：“我知道。”

“你知道？”

“我第一次传火的途中遇见了一个人。他叫索拉尔，也是个不死人，来自亚斯特拉；还记得祭祀场那套太阳铠甲吗？那就是他的。我全程都有他陪伴，从最初的地方到初始火炉，他每次都会向我伸出援手，不管敌人多么强大都没有任何抱怨。”

不知为何，无名感觉自己仿佛能够看到灰烬描述的那个人，身着朴素甚至有点好笑的盔甲，手拿直剑与太阳盾牌，有着低沉温润的声音与乐观坚强的信念。他的手中能放出雷枪。佩戴的徽章是……

“索拉尔是你的信徒，一辈子都在寻找你。认识他之后，我不管到了哪里都会先找你那只剩一半的祭坛，加入你的太阳教。”

无名眨眨眼睛：“所以你知道了什么？‘我一直在你身边’吗？”

“没那么夸张。只不过，缘分真是妙不可言。”

没有余火的加持，灰烬看起来不如以前那般光辉灿烂了，但或许是因为黑暗，或许是因为梦境，他变得不再仅仅是无火的余灰，而是一个实实在在的人。这是我的救世主，无名心想，杀死了油尽灯枯的我，又给予我第二次生命的人，上万年来始终是我的信徒。

“来，这个给你。”

无名摘下自己手上的太阳长子戒指，递给面前的灰烬：“让所有人知道你的重要性。”

“你意识到这句话有多么战术性错误了吗？”

“你意识到已经有多少个国家看到我们一起行动了吗？拿着，戴上。”

太阳长子的戒指意外地纤细，散发着古老的气息。这实际上是灰烬交还给无名的，现在又再次被无名交到了他手上。灰烬抬起手，饶有兴趣地仔细端详：“我当初在亚诺尔隆德发现了它，多半是你弟弟放在那的。实际上在遇到你之前，我一直以为索拉尔就是传说中的太阳长子。”

“你说他是不死人。也许他还活着，还在寻找我。”

“如果当真是这样，希望他还没有变成游魂。”

“我们去找他吧。”无名拿起灰烬戴着戒指的手，落下一个亲吻，“等一切安定下来之后。”

“好啊，一言为定！”

“月亮！”有人高声叫道，“月亮变成红色了！”

无名冲出去，看见月亮果真变成了红色。就像灰烬的眼睛。想到这里，他忽然打了一个冷战，余灰（Ashen One）去哪里了？

从红色的月亮上面下来一个怪物。那是无名这漫长的一辈子里见过的最恶心，最可怕的生物，它身材纤细，通体黑红，头上巨大的触手组成头发，身体是一根根排列在一起的骨头，本该是脸的位置只有一个菱形的空洞。

怪物落在地上，变成一个美丽的女人。黑发红眸的女人。

“啊，”她看见无名，愉快地说道，“看你的表情，你一定见过我儿子！”

“你儿子？”

“没错。你知道我在说什么吧？长得和我现在这样的，可爱的男孩儿。他在哪儿？”

身体里每一滴血都在叫嚣着危险，无名知道自己应该立刻回去拿剑枪，叫上风暴之王准备战斗，一场艰苦卓绝的战斗。但身后传来的脚步声打断了他的思绪，灰烬跑上前来，愣愣地注视着那个女人。

“……芙洛拉？”

女人的表情亮了起来，一把抱住了他：“啊，我的儿子，我可爱的孩子！我找你找得好苦！”

在无名的印象中，灰烬的亲人应当是“老猎人”与“姐姐”，除此之外没有任何与“母亲”有关的描述。如果灰烬提到过他的母亲是一只长满触手的怪物，无名觉得自己应该是会记得的。

灰烬推开了女人，脸色阴沉得仿佛能滴出水来：“你来这儿做什么？”

似乎是叫芙洛拉的女人——不，女神，无名不知为何只能这么称呼她——说：“你离开家那么久，孩子。我想你了。”

“想我？少跟我来这套。”

“哦，孩子，无情的孩子！你的母亲不远万里来找你，你都不邀请她进屋坐坐吗？”

“我不觉得我们会聊很久。”灰烬的语气愈发冷酷起来，“法汉，快去通知他们警戒起来。”

“我不能让你一个人留在这。”

“快去！就算她真的攻击，一时半会也杀不掉我。”

无名一路狂奔到了演武场，系上自己的铠甲，抓过剑枪，一个口哨招来了风暴之王。“那个，”风暴龙拿嘴指指天上的血月，“是我见过最让我难受的东西。”

“我们有敌人了。”

“给我点提示，让我至少能做点心理准备。”

“我也不了解，但似乎是灰烬的母亲。”

“啥？”

他让所有人紧闭窗户和大门，带着银骑士埋伏在堡垒各处，观察着广场上那对争吵着的，可能的母子。

“接我回去？”灰烬冷笑道，“别以为我不知道你不需要我。格曼已经把我送出梦境，我跟你已经没有关系了。想要生孩子，找我可没用。”

“不，我的孩子。你是无可替代的！”芙洛拉伸开双臂，血红的双眸中甚至带上了泪水，“只有你吃下了全部的脐带，真正通过考验成为了我的孩子。我不可能再有别的孩子了，只有你，只有你！为何当初不杀死老猎人，与我相见呢？你就这么讨厌我吗？”

“一整个城市的人因为你变成了野兽。”

“你很清楚，这是因为他们的疯狂和愚蠢。那些学者那么贪心，不惜在同类身上实验来让自己达到更高的境界。那场梦境，我的孩子，一切都是为了你准备的！我渴望你，就像上主欧顿渴望他的梅高，就像海之母科斯渴望她贫弱的孤儿。我知道你经历了苦难，但我们的生育仪式就是如此，请原谅我。回到我身边吧，孩子！你将成为上位者，成为真正的神，开启新的梦境，成为一方世界的主宰。”

神？无名的脑子里一片混乱。灰烬是神？

“新的梦境？原来的那个梦境呢？格曼和人偶怎么样了？”

“仍然在他们的岗位上。他们很好，孩子。跟我回去，你就可以与他们团聚了。”

“你不是说血月仪式只剩最后一步了？你还留着那个梦境做什么？”

“你果真把我当成了无情的魔鬼！不是的，我的孩子，我知道你喜欢老猎人和人偶，所以特意一直留着他们。你瞧，我不是怪物，我是你的母亲。”

“是吗？”灰烬皱起了眉头，“那我问你，母亲：你打算给我起什么名字？”

芙洛拉眨了眨眼睛：“名字？孩子，你将与我融为一体，彼时我的名字就将是你的名字。”

“欧顿给他的孩子起了名字，你为何不这么做？”

“哦，孩子，雄性的上位者和雌性的上位者机能不同。他们的子嗣是独立的个体，但我的子嗣就是我自己，是我的重生。”

“也就是说，当血月仪式完成，我将会消失？”

“当然不是，孩子！你一直都是我的一部分，为何否认呢？”

“你的一部分？别以为我不知道，我压根不是你的第一个猎人。在我之前被抛弃的失败品比欧顿的孩子还要多！我不过是你的武器，你一开始创造猎人只是想要他们杀死别的神子，运气好活下来的猎人才能成为你的孩子。”

“孩子，你怎么不能理解我？那些强大的上位者们霸占了全世界的信徒，且因为我特殊的本性就孤立我，阻止我获得更高的地位。这难道不是不公平吗？唯有杀死他们的孩子，我的孩子才能降生，你才能降生！狡猾的梅高霸占了所有血月仪式的力量，不把他杀死，我无法生育后代。”

灰烬的眼睛似乎软化了些，但依然警惕：“即便如此，你也完全不在意你的孩子。我在猎人的梦魇里见到过，长得和我一样的，发了疯的猎人，很多很多个！他们都曾是你的猎人，你未来可能的孩子，为什么不把他们救出来，任由他们疯掉？”

“我很抱歉，孩子，你一定受到了惊吓。我没办法救他们，那里是科斯的梦境，我无法为所欲为。但是你那么勇敢，那么强大！你打败了孤儿，破除了科斯的诅咒。我们终于可以团聚了。”

灰烬的神情有点挣扎起来：“你是个怪物。我不要成为你。”

“哦，孩子，你很清楚，一切都取决于观点与立场。还记得渔村吗？你一定觉得那里的居民丑陋无比，但在他们看来，你也是一样。亚米达拉也吓到了你，但对上位者来说，她们有着最美丽的形体。人类用‘怪物’来称呼一切他们恐惧的生物，但这往往只是他们的拙见。成为我，孩子，就是释放你真正的自己。你不会变得丑陋，不会变成一个怪物，只要你不觉得你自己是一个怪物。你会真正变得完整而强大，不会再遭受一次次死而复生的痛苦。”

“不，不，我……”灰烬动摇得更厉害了，“如果我不再是人类，这个世界的人就不会……”

“我知道，我都看到了。你的旅途多么震撼，我最勇敢的儿子！”芙洛拉轻柔地抚摸他的脸颊，“你克服了诸多困难，结识了许多人，而你不论敌友，统统对他们热情以待。你渴望得到他们的爱意，渴望有人能安抚你的伤痛，心甘情愿与你同甘共苦，永不分离。可怜的孩子！他们确实都对你很友善，但要知道，友善离爱还差了一大截呢。他们心中都有着比你更加重要的事物，所以他们与你擦肩而过，一个也没有留下。他们最终都会‘回家’，都会离你而去。”

“我……”

“但是成为上位者，你将得到你想要的一切。”芙洛拉双手捧起他的脸，玫瑰花般的眸子宛如圣母之眼般注视着青年，“我是梦境之神，在梦中我们可以塑造任何我们想要的事物。你可以将自己的血分给别的种族，让他们成为你的眷族。他们将视你为神明，永不背叛。”

“不，那些东西……”灰烬像是回想起了许多恶心的生物，“我不想要眷族！”

“你可以将他们塑造成最美丽的生物。你们将会建立自己的梦境之国！想想吧，儿子，你最可爱的信徒，最可爱的孩子们，与你一同欢歌笑语，幸福得如同在天堂。他们将陪伴你一生，为你带来无尽的快乐。你永远不用再孤身一人，四处流浪。”

灰烬的瞳孔微微放大，脸上露出孩子般期盼的神情：“他们会爱我？”

“一生一世。”

“我会拥有家人？”他难以置信地喃喃，“格曼、人偶，我还可以见到他们？”

“与他们幸福快乐地生活在一起。”

“或许有一天……会有爱人，孩子？”

“最美丽的配偶，最可爱的孩子。”

灰烬欣喜至极地笑着，眼中泛起水光。他深吸一口气：“你说的都是真的？你真的把我当成你的长子，愿意让我自己掌控命运？”

芙洛拉惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“长子（firstborn）？亲爱的，你在说什么啊？你还没生（born）出来呢！你的命运当然是我来决定。你就是个胚胎，哪来的人权。”

扭曲的女神散发出极强的压迫感，但灰烬因剧烈的刺激爆发出了惊人的力量，每一下挥剑都带着白色的闪光与飞舞的血刃，逼得女神仓皇逃窜。临走之前，芙洛拉猛地尖啸一声，灰烬的身上就突然炸开了无数血花，仿佛每一根血管都破碎了，让他痛苦地躺在地上尖叫。无名想要碰他，但他猛地挥开了太阳长子的手，不顾重伤的身躯一路狂奔出了王城，留下一线血迹。接下来的几天里，山谷中都一直回荡着凄惨的哭声，活像什么浑身着火的巨大野兽在痛苦地嚎叫，听得人耳朵连着心一起疼。

无名下次见到他是在祭祀场，在那之后数月。灰烬穿着一身奇怪的服装，白色衬衫，胸前别着一枚绿宝石胸针，外面是黑色的大衣和披风，脚踩长靴，帽子上镶着一根白羽。这身衣服衬得他腰细腿长，明明裹得严实却奇妙地性感。

“你穿的是什么东西？”无名皱起眉头。衣服很漂亮，但那阴柔的款式让此刻的灰烬妩媚得夸张。

“这是当年玛利亚穿的衣服，我特别喜欢。”灰烬说着，仰头喝了一口鸡尾酒。

祭祀场周围被种满了白色的花，随风摇摆时散发出甜美的香气，混杂着酒精的味道，更加让这里的空气闻起来醉人。无名乘着龙降落在屋顶上，看见灰烬这身打扮坐在巨人树下喝着酒。月光洒在他身上，形成一道风景线，路过的人无不侧目，但又不敢太靠近。

“来，试试看。”灰烬给无名倒了一杯。

酒的颜色是猩红的，酸、甜、苦、辣全部混合在一起，刺激得让人脑子晕眩。“这是什么？”

“血腥玛丽，我发明的。”灰烬突然大笑起来，“为了纪念我火辣的玛利亚！她的剑上总是带着血，有时候还会烧起来，烫得我心都酥了。”

“你喝得有点多了。把酒放下，去干点别的事情。”

“对，对，”灰烬蹭地站起来，“去干活。”

灰烬确实能在这个地方为所欲为，他可以凭空织出红地毯，做出黄金的烛台，让天花板上出现水晶吊灯。说是干活，实际上是在画画，因为其他的事情他几乎都可以靠神力很快地做完，唯独绘画肖像他没有速成。他带着无名来到画室，掀开盖在画布上的白布。

画上是一个女人，但不是一身猎装、白发的玛利亚，而是穿着蓝裙子的红发女子。无名坐在灰烬旁边，看着他用认真又漫不经心的态度涂抹着女人的红发。

“她是谁？”

“安娜丽斯。我向她求过婚。”

“你的女人可真多。”

“只有两个，而且一个都没泡到。她是个女王，但是我认识她的时候，她的子民都死光了。安娜丽斯永生不死，我在离开亚楠之前幻想着能带她走，和她一辈子在一起。但她拒绝了，不要我做她的配偶。”

“或许是因为你并不真心爱她。你只是想有个人陪你。”

灰烬一点点转过头来，血色的眸子直勾勾地看着他，仿佛在质问'这是错的吗'。无名意识到灰烬这些年来是多么痛苦地渴望着陪伴，立刻后悔自己说了那句话：“不，原谅我，灰烬。原谅我！我的意思是……”

“没事，你当然不会懂。”灰烬耸了耸肩，“毕竟你已经有一个红发美人了。”

无名愣了半晌，脸色顿时沉了下来：“不要拿翁斯坦开玩笑。”

“你也不该拿安娜丽斯开玩笑。”

“你真的爱她？你是真心喜欢她，而不仅仅是想要一个人永远陪着你？”

“你刚刚还因为说了这种话向我道歉。”

“然后你就嘲讽了我最忠诚的骑士。”

灰烬转过脸去，疲惫地说：“对不起。”

画像完成后，灰烬用黄金给它装上边框，挂在祭祀场的墙上。那里已经有许多幅画，有不熟悉的面孔，也有无名认得的玛利亚，穿着和此时的灰烬一模一样的衣服和帽子。奇怪的是，玛利亚似乎有两幅肖像。

“为什么画两张？”无名指着玛利亚的第二幅肖像，上面的她穿着玩偶似的裙子。

“啊，那就是我跟你提到的姐姐。”

灰烬解释了其中缘由，老猎人与弟子的感情，原型与作品之间的关联。

“她是个人偶，我只有疯了才能看见她移动，听见她说话。否则她就只是个人偶。”

“如果你想，我可以带你去找他们。”无名抓着他的肩膀，“去找你的老猎人和人偶。我们找到了那么多地方，你的故乡也一定能找到。”

灰烬停顿了许久，才说：“芙洛拉是梦境之神。”

他的故乡是一场梦境，并不存在于现实中。老猎人的精神被困在梦境中作为引导人，身体在现实中多半已经死去很久了。

做完这些，灰烬又回到了花园里，悠闲地坐下。“尝尝，法汉，”他给无名倒了一杯饮料，“我新调的品种。”

杯中黑红的液体看起来跟红茶没有多大区别，无名一口饮下，却立刻感觉一股晕眩感冲上大脑。

“很具有迷惑性，是不是？”灰烬慵懒地笑着，“我以后就叫它冰茶，骗那些好奇宝宝喝醉，留下来跟我快乐一晚上。”

“你不能这么做。”

“有什么不可以？”说着，他自己也灌了一大口，“就一晚上而已，又不绑架他们。”

“我关心的不是‘他们’。这不会让你快乐的。”

灰烬歪了歪头，露出几分漫不经心的风情来。他的头发长到了腰间，皮肤像大理石一样富有光泽，眼睛如同红宝石，嘴唇的颜色也鲜艳了起来。看起来非常俊美，但无名只觉得眼睛刺痛，那服饰上华丽的花纹让他感到莫名恶心。

“我试过，还是有一点作用的。”灰烬说，“只不过我当时只有一个情人。他很英俊，也很强大，戴着银面具，斗篷上镶着乌鸦羽毛，所以我叫他血鸦。他跟你一样，头发是白色的。”

无名觉得怒气有点上涌，连忙喝了一口冰凉的酒冷静下来。“听我说，你得忘了那个女人……怪物，不管怎么叫她。她不是你母亲，她永远都不会是。”

“没错。任何人都不会是。”

“不要听信她的谎言，余灰（Ashen One）！她对爱的了解少得可怜。她试图说服你相信任何人都不爱你，你所付出的所有热情都只是徒劳，但她错了。你一定孤独了很久很久，以为你留不住任何人，以为使命不同就代表不能并肩而行。不是这样！你的仁慈和友善已经为你换来了整个世界，不管走到哪里，你都一定能找到家，找到你的家人。”

“是吗？那为什么我第一次见到你的时候，你是具活尸？”灰烬的语气骤然尖利起来，“古龙顶难道不是你的家？你难道不爱那些古龙后裔？他们难道不爱你，不把你当成王和神明？当然不是，但为什么他们没有像葛温艾薇雅和翁斯坦那样，让你幸福快乐？”

无名张了张嘴，说不出话来。

“你应该最了解亲人的意义，法汉。从生命之初开始陪伴你的人是任何事物都无法替代的。当你失去了他们，即便是你敬爱的古龙也填补不了那个空缺。我从一开始就没有那样的人，所以未来也永远不会有。”

太阳长子抓住灰烬的手腕，放在自己嘴边，感觉自己的呼吸在颤抖：“余灰（Ashen One），不要这样。你说得没错，但你不需要强迫自己孤身一人。”他抚摸那头散落的黑发，一圈圈缠绕在手指上，“你想要什么，去得到就好。不管是什么你都值得。”

灰烬半闭着眼睛看着他，然后倾身上前。

或许他那些有关自己旧情人的故事确实有一定真实性，因为他的吻技好得令人发指。灰烬把无名推倒在明树花丛中，解开他的铠甲和衣服，柔软的嘴唇印在他的肌肤上，几乎每一个动作都能精准无误地挑起欲望。无名撑起身体，看着那一根根黑色发丝在自己身上扫过，苍白的手指羽毛般擦过大腿。法汉，灰烬这么叫他，明明不是他的名字，可那些音节却撩拨着他的神经，就像此刻正掠夺他口腔的嘴唇。

那简直就像是第一次。太阳长子当然不是什么处男，但灰烬对于性的理解显然比他的要更加新颖，与其说他们搞在了一起，不如说他们羞耻地玩耍了几个小时。事后无名头上的汗几乎能把他的头发捋垂下去，浑身上下从里到外都甜美地酸痛着，心脏还在因为突破了道德底线太多次而狂跳。

“我没有童年，”灰烬靠在他的肩膀上，缓缓开始讲述道，“我最初的记忆是在一张病床上醒过来。我离开病房，遇到一个狼人。它杀了我，把我吃掉了。”

就这样，他展开自己全部的故事，从亚楠的疯狂学者到宇宙的可怕古神，再到被老猎人枭首离开梦境，来到这个世界，开启传火的旅途。他讲着自己的生平，就像太阳长子当初从世界之始讲到自己被逐出神国，远离尘世。

“我在梦境里诞生，存在的目的只是杀戮，和世界上的任何人都没有关系。”灰烬轻轻地说，“我没有家人，没有国家，没有民族，不属于任何地方。不管走到哪里，我永远都只是个外乡人。”

“不再是了。”无名抬起灰烬的手，摩挲着那枚太阳长子戒指，“你属于我。”

一个身材高挑的女人顺着山径走来。她的动作有些僵硬，上台阶的时候一顿一顿地，好像关节不太利索。过往的行人纷纷侧目，好奇地看着这特大号的娃娃一步步走进祭祀场外的明树花园。

灰烬定定地看着她，一言不发。

“你好，善良的猎人。”人偶说。

她与画像一模一样，无名心想。来到之后，人偶就待在花园的角落里，有时双手放在身前恭敬地站着，有时坐着打盹，有时到一些墓碑前祷告，从来不与灰烬以外的人交谈。她就像一个幻影，一场梦境，像真的也像假的。无名能感觉到她并没有真正地活着，因此他始终警惕着，随时准备应对从红色月亮上下来的怪物。

但灰烬似乎完全没有察觉到危机。他不再酗酒，不再刻意地打扮，整天坐在花园里画画，摆弄花草，与人偶说话。他与其他人的交流越来越少——来祭祀场的人通常有所企图，没有时间闲聊，来了就走。但人偶始终在那里，只要他对她说话就一定答应，陪他聊到他自己结束为止。

“欢迎回来，善良的猎人。”每次灰烬来到花园，她就这么打招呼，即便灰烬并没有离开祭祀场，“您渴望什么？”

“跟我说说话。”灰烬每次都这么说，“我跟你讲过古龙顶端了吗？”

“或许有，或许没有。我会听，善良的猎人。”

“我第一次去的时候，那里冷清又空旷。宫殿是用白色的石头建成的，有着漂亮的圆顶和立柱。从山顶远眺可以看见自由翱翔的飞龙，步上古龙道路的人们在走廊或角落里打坐，头上长出角。不管在什么时候，那里始终都是白昼，蓝天白云，太阳高高挂在空中。”

“太阳？那是什么东西？”

“想象一轮金色的月亮，但是亮得刺眼，散发着热量，可以把整片天空都照亮。”

“龙是什么样子的？”

“他们身形巨大，全身覆盖着‘鳞片’，一种硬的，一片片的皮肤。他们的后腿很强壮，双手则是翅膀，像两面巨大的扇子，带着他们在空中滑翔。啊，你看，”灰烬指着半空中的风暴之王，“就像那样。”

诸如此类的对话永无止尽。人偶好像什么都不知道，总是会问一些最常识性的问题，但灰烬也总是会回答她，不厌其烦地向她解释。

“她知道自己和玛利亚的关系吗？”无名问。

“应该是不知道。”灰烬注视着花园边的人偶，脸上蒙着一层近乎脆弱的平静，“她多么美。在梦境的时候就是这样，不管外面的世界变得多么可怕，她始终保持着美丽。一直在那里，永远不会走开。”

“你告诉我她曾是你的防火女。”

“嗯，她们做的事情是一样的，不过还是有很大区别。防火女是人，她会高兴，会伤心，会迷茫，会渴望自由。所以我舍不得她留在这里。但是人偶不会有这些感情，即便是被困在一个地方直到永远，她都不会孤独或者难过。”

“你觉得她真的爱你吗？”

“她是人偶，是人类的造物，当然会爱人类。”

“这是芙洛拉的陷阱，余灰。她一定知道你会沉迷于此。不要遂了她的愿！”

但灰烬仍在沉迷，沉迷得更深了。有一天，他亲吻了人偶陶瓷的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水般纯洁的吻，而人偶连眼睛都没有眨动。无名想起他给自己的，深沉而饱含欲望的吻，甚至感觉不到嫉妒，只觉得眼前这一幕荒谬可笑又让人心痛。

“你该回趟亚诺尔隆德，或者古龙顶了。”灰烬对他说，“太阳公主或是狮子骑士，他们一定都很担心你。”

“你赶我走？”

灰烬歪了歪头：“怎么会呢？但我说的没错吧。”

这简直幼稚到了极点。“你有点过分了，余灰。这不是爱，也不是共度余生。这只是活在梦里。”

深红的眼睛缓慢地眨了眨：“多美好的梦。”

无名感觉有些无力。即使是灰烬疯了，他又能说什么呢？若是按常人的标准来看，灰烬早该疯了，他活了那么久，进行了四次漫长又孤独的征途，又亲耳听到自己的母亲说出那样可怕的话，就此崩溃其实没什么出乎意料的。但无名总觉得他是英雄，他一定能挺过去，一定能坚强而乐观地活下去。可想到灰烬的遭遇，他又为自己下意识地如此要求他而暗自羞愧。

于是无名打碎了人偶，希望用这种方式让灰烬清醒过来。灰烬看到地上的残骸，没哭也没闹，只是花了一整天的时间把碎片拼回去，一句话也不说，怎么叫他都没有回应。第二天，人偶完好如初地站在那里，说“你好，善良的猎人”。

渐渐地，灰烬与无名的交流也越来越少。他有时候甚至好像看不见无名，眼睛扫视一圈之后也没有打招呼。他不再穿着这个世界的衣服，不再使用这个世界的物品，在他的讲述中也不再出现这个世界的人。直到有一天，无名叫他，他不再答应。太阳长子忍无可忍，将他拉到花园中，狠狠地要了他。人偶就在旁边看着他们，听他们情动时发出的声音，露出好奇的神情。

“醒过来，”无名亲吻他的嘴唇，“醒过来，我的爱。”

猎人没有看见他，眼睛注视着天空中莹白的月亮。

时机成熟，陷阱终于到了发动的那一天。月亮变成红色，扭曲的精灵从天而降。她沐浴着血一般的红光，缓缓落在花丛中，向猎人伸出手。猎人沉醉地仰望着她，也向她伸出手。

“不，你决不能带走他，我决不允许，决不！”

无名焦急地思索着，自己该做什么，自己能做什么。他的第一念头是招来雷电，将那扭曲的怪物烧成焦炭，但看着提线木偶般的猎人，潜意识告诉他这么做会把拯救的对象一同毁灭。他的英雄正深陷黑暗，而要驱散黑暗……

“他们找到一簇火苗，”太阳长子低声念诵古老的经文，“火苗变成太阳，驱散黑暗与寒冰。”

在猎人伸出的手上，太阳长子戒指亮起耀眼的金光，盖过了诡异的红色。猎人的目光被吸引了过去，眨眨眼睛，眸中再次有了清明。

“滚开！”他高声对月之精灵喊道，“这里是我的梦境！”

月神尖叫着飞向高空，消失成一个小小的点。灰烬四处张望，来到花园的角落。人偶仍然站在那里，但这次没有向他问候。

“我要离开了。”他说。

她向他鞠了一躬，说：“愿你在清醒的世界找到自己的价值。”

说完，她坐到地上，变成了真正的，没有生机的人偶。灰烬紧紧拥抱住无名，如常人一般哭泣起来。

“对不起，法汉，对不起……”

“没事，”无名抚摸着他的头发，“你回来就好。”

“所以，你打算怎么办？”

“我不信芙洛拉就这样放弃了。现在主要的问题在于，如果她死去，我很有可能就会立刻成为她的继承者，变成新的幼年古神。”

“或许可以囚禁她。”

“办法一定有，但也一定不会长久。芙洛拉不是个强大的上位者，但论狡猾没人比得上她。要想解决这个问题，必须得把她完全除掉才行。”

这是一个可怕的悖论，无名苦恼地摸了摸额头：“你有什么想法吗？”

灰烬深深吸了一口气。

“我想要活着，她就不能死。我死了，一切就结束了。那如果我既没有活着，也没有死去呢？”

无名愣了半晌，突然意识到灰烬在说什么，“你想要……”

“我必须变成游魂。只有这样，杀死芙洛拉才不意味着我接替她的位置。在我活尸化之后，就由你去了结她。你足够强大，一定能做到。”

“你疯了吗？初火已经熄灭了！现在已经没有生与死的概念了，如果你放弃生命变成游魂，没人能让你活过来！”

“在这个世界，生命来自火。”灰烬轻声说，“当火再次燃起，我就能活过来。”

无名难以置信地看着他：“那会是多久以后？深海时代或许比整个火之时代都要长，等你复活，我可能都已经把你忘了。你也不会记得我。”

“我会把我的记忆储存在梦境中。我会去隆道尔，拜托艾尔芙莉德给我黑暗之环，然后让她把我送回祭祀场。等下一个火之时代到来，我会醒来，想起一切，然后去找你。”

“求你了，别这么做。”太阳长子捧着灰烬的脸，金色的眼眸中流下泪水，“这实在是太久了。”

“但这是唯一的希望。”灰烬凑上前去，吻了吻他的嘴唇，“如果不这么做，我永远不会自由，不能和你在一起。”

“这么多年，没有你和你那些事，我该做什么呢？”

灰烬笑了：“在这段时间内，给我想个名字吧。”

他离开了数月，回到祭祀场的时候已经是一具棺材。修女将他放下，朝神明微微鞠躬：“他会醒来，总有一天。”

“是的，”无名抚摸着石棺，喃喃自语道，“总有一天。”

“啊，我看见她了。”风暴之王机警地抬起头，“飞得可真丑！”

太阳长子正了正王冠，乘龙腾空而起。风暴龙优雅地向着远方的黑点飞去，问道：“你觉得胜算多大？虽然我是很有干劲，但对面好像也很难搞的样子！”

狂风在他银白的鬓发之间穿梭，让他精神高涨。悲痛仍萦绕在心头，但战意在他的血液中燃烧，眼中有着希望的曙光。“当然是必胜。我会用当初把那家伙送回篝火的效率把这恶心的东西切成碎块儿！”

“是吗，那我就放心了。”风暴龙在喉咙里发出呼噜声，“话说，你想给他起什么名字？”

“我告诉你，那家伙有天喝醉的时候说漏嘴了——法汉就是他自己的名字！多兰古雷格的人给他起的！真是搞笑，我居然这么多年一直让他这么叫我！就这么决定了，等他醒过来之后，我就叫他葛温**！”


End file.
